Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation), or the mobile versions, or the Troll version. |-|Main= is the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, released on October 7, 2016. Summary Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Development The game was first teased back in April, 2016, with a single image of the title and the animatronic, Circus Baby, on Scott's site; several more teaser images would eventually follow. A later trailer revealed the release date of October 7, 2016. As part of the ongoing hype, Scott developed several "hoaxes" that kept conversations going. The first was dropped in August on his site, suggesting the game had been canceled due to leaks. However, fans soon discovered that the cancellation image, once lightened, revealed a news article detailing the closing of the in-game location due to gas leaks. The second "hoax" was much closer to the release date, in which Scott suggested he would have to work on the game for longer than anticipated due to its darker story line, which would not be appropriate for younger players. Three days later, just as initially promised, the game released. Gameplay Unlike the previous games, Sister Location has players complete a series of objectives depending on which night it is. Credits Voice Heather Masters: Baby Andy Field: HandUnit Julie Shields: Female Computer Voice Michella Moss: Ballora Kellen Goff: Funtime Freddy Zehra Naqvi: Bidybab Christopher McCullough: Vlad Bob Barnen: Narrator Amber Lee Connors: Clara Pj Heywood: William Afton / Michael Afton / Miscellaneous Jason Kappus: Technicians Jesse Adam: Angsty Teen (HandUnit) Becky E. Shrimpton: Bon Bon / Bonnet Music Leon Riskin TV Animations Neko Pilarcik-Tellez Created by Scott Cawthon Stars A total of 8 stars can be unlocked in the fifth game's two modes. There are 4 stars to unlock in the general plot. # Beat Night 5 for the Real Ending. (See 'Night 5' for strategy) # Complete Circus Baby’s death minigame. (See 'here' for strategy) # Beat Night 5 in the Private Room for the Fake Ending. (See '''Night 5' for strategy)'' # Beat the Golden Freddy mode on V. Hard difficulty.* In the Custom Night mode, 4 more stars can be achieved. See here for strategies. # Beat all presets on Easy difficulty. # Beat all presets on Normal difficulty. # Beat all presets on Hard difficulty. # Beat all presets on V. Hard difficulty. :* The Custom Night must be unlocked before achieving the fourth star. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews. Metacritic gave it an 8.1/10, with TechRaptor rating it the highest at a 9. Destructoid appeared to have the lowest, a 6, citing pacing and continued reliance on the tropes that made the original a success. Updates v1.02 Released on October 8, 2016, fixes a few issues with the game. * Fixed a bug where players seem to get stuck under the desk on Night 2 due to the cut scene not activating after shutting the door the second time. * Night 4 had its difficulty toned down by making the side-climbing Minireenas fall off with fewer shakes. v1.021 Released on October 9th, 2016. * Fixed a rare oversight in the game (which was later hidden in its changelog due to spoiling a part of Night 5). It was possible to obtain the third star in the Private Room if the time changed to 6 AM while Ennard was jumpscaring the player. v1.1 :Main article: Sister Location: Custom Night Mode Released on December 1, 2016. * It is a major update featuring a new Custom Night mode and new cutscenes. v1.11 Released on December 2, 2016. * Unlocks the Golden Freddy mode to make it playable. v1.12 Released on December 3, 2016. * Gives players more power when playing through the Golden Freddy mode, and added a new, different cutscene when it is beaten. Trivia *The names of the animatronics who appeared in the game were unintentionally leaked prior to the release of the game from Scott Cawthon's copyright catalog. **Many speculated that Sister Location would explore the origins of Mangle, as the animatronic known as Funtime Foxy made its first canonical debut in the series with the release. It first appeared in FNaF World where it was an intact Mangle. *This is one of the few games in the series where Scott Cawthon does not voice any of the characters on-screen or off-screen with the other games being Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. |-|Gallery= Screenshots FNaFSL-screenshot1.jpg FNaFSL-screenshot2.jpg FNaFSL-screenshot3.jpg FNaFSL-screenshot4.jpg FNaFSL-screenshot5.jpg Teasers FNAFTeaser-Project.JPG|"There was never just one." SisterLocationTeaser2.JPG|"Everyone, please stay in your seats." TheresALittleMeInEveryBody.JPG|"There's a little of me in every body." 7Animatronics.JPG|"Don't hold it against us." ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|''"Get back on your stage. NOW."'' dab1iim-c9a39f83-bb7f-460f-8e19-eebf6568c34c.jpg|Brightening the image reveals four Minireenas in background. Cancelled.JPG|''Cancelled due to leaks'' CancelledBrightened.png|Brightening this teaser reveals a secret message. EnnardTeaser.JPG EnnardClearer.JPG|Brightening this teaser reveals a date. 8-7-16_black.JPG Videos Sister Location Trailer 1|Official trailer. es:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location